Modern Golic Vulcan Topic Dictionary Christmas
Below you will find terminology relating to the Terran holiday of Christmas: The Abominable Snowman -- Ksevat-Izhsu Absence -- tadek-adir'es Absent -- tadek-adir Accountant -- khrosahpsu Adhesive tape -- terzhel Adult (n.) -- to'oveh Advent -- wak-krus t'okeshtan-bek Advent calendar -- gad-besan t'wak-krus t'okeshtan-bek Advent candle -- ha'fek t'wak-krus t'okeshtan-bek Advent wreath -- kaspakuv t'wak-krus t'okeshtan-bek Advertisement -- karbumagaya Allergy -- tehn-folaya Alpine skier -- kunel-izh-halsu Alpine skiing -- kunel-izh-haltan Altar -- oslauvoskaf Angel -- eindzhuhl Animal (n.) -- aushfa Animated film/movie -- ha'vitoral-dvuperuv Animation -- ha'vitoran Annual event -- kanok-tevunik pavek Anonymous gift/present -- riahman-tan Antler -- |gelalik| stonn Appetite -- yeht-avon Appear -- saudau Appearance -- saudaya Archbishop -- pid-bihshuhp Archdeacon -- pid-dikuhn Arrival -- lashan Arrive -- lasha Avalanche (n., snow) -- |suk'|izh-skish Awake (adj.) -- riyukan-, riyukanik Away In The Manger -- °Sa'le svi'Yem-Muhraf° Awe -- teshan (n.), tesha (v.) Baby (n.) -- kan-bu Baby Jesus -- Kan-Bu Yeisu Bake (v.) -- leipau Bank holiday -- donku-kel-ovaigad Barn -- aushfa-kel Beard -- hisahk Bell (n.) -- kus-vakh Belt (n.) -- san-zhel Bethlehem -- Beth'le'hem Bicycle (n.) -- dah-halek Bob Cratchett -- Bab Krahchiht Bobtail -- Bab'teil |Penal-Harr| Birth (n.) -- keshtan Birthday -- gad t'keshtan Blitzen, Blixem -- Blihtsuhn, Blihksuhm |Pahz| Book (n.) -- dunap Born, to be -- pukeshta Bow (n.) -- gorak Bowl (n.) -- yerak Box -- natuhn (n.); natuh (v., put into a box) Boxing Day -- Gad t'Natuhan Boy -- sa-kan Branch (n.) -- kas-gel (bush/shrup); lap-gel (tree) Bring -- katau Bring in -- vikatau Bring out -- sakatau Brother -- sa-kai Buckle (n.) -- tersek Busy -- toran-, toranik Button (n.) -- gonaf Calendar -- gad-besan Call -- vutaya (n.); vutau (v.) Camcorder -- glayek-vipladayek Camel -- kahmuhl Camera -- glayek Candle (n.) -- ha'fek Candlelight -- ha'fek-ha'gel Candy (n.) -- sloruta Candy bowl -- sloruta-yerak Candy cane -- sloruta-lates-fek Cap (n., hat) -- taik Caramel apple -- kar'mel-ahpuhl Card (n.) -- nop Carnival (n.) -- pidugolafu Carol -- muf-rarav Carrot -- keruht Cat -- kaht Cathedral -- |ma|suk-shi'kon Cattle -- kahtuhl Celebration -- pudorilaya Ceremony -- van-kal Chain (n.) -- naf-elakh (TGV), naflakh (MGV) A Charlie Brown Christmas -- °Krihst'muhs t'Tcharli Braun° Cheese -- thuhk Cheesecake -- thuhk-keik Chemistry set -- meil-lesk Child -- kan Chimney -- vuzh-mev Chocolate (n.) -- tchakluht Choir -- spes-feretaya Christ -- Krist Christian -- kristyan-, kristyanik (adj.); krist-dvasu (n.) Christianity -- Krist-Dva Christmas card -- Krihst'muhs-nop Christmas carol -- Krihst'muhs-muf-rarav A Christmas Carol -- °Krihst'muhs-Muf-Rarav° Christmas Day -- Krihst'muhs-Gad Christmas decorations -- Krihst'muhs-tremuhrayalar Christmas dinner -- Krihst'muhs-aru-yem Christmas Eve -- Khruyat fa'Krihst'muhs Christmas goose -- Krihst'muhs-gus Christmas ham -- Krihst'muhs-hahm Christmas lights -- Krihst'muhs-ha'geletlar Christmas music -- Krihst'muhs-ralash-tanaf Christmas ornament -- Krihst'muhs-fanet Christmas parade -- Krihst'muhs-kezuhrt Christmas present -- Krihst'muhs-tan A Christmas Story -- °Krihst'muhs-Var° Christmas turkey -- Krihst'muhs-tuhrki The Christmas Song -- °Krihst'muhs-Rarav° Christmas tree -- Krihst'muhs-lap Christmas wreath -- Krihst'muhs-kaspakuv Church -- shi'kon Clothes, Clothing -- sai-vel Coat (n.) -- to-pal Coffee -- kafi Cold (adj.) -- samek|-| Colorful -- kur-bosh|-| Comet -- Kamiht |Zehl-Yel| Compact disc (CD) -- pi'mathra Compact disc (CD) player -- pi'mathra-mavayek Computer -- tum-vel Conifer -- thav-lap Cook (v.) -- fas-tor Cookie -- kuuhki Cookie jar -- kuuhki-kak Cooking -- fasan Cool (adj.) -- samu|-| Costume (n.) -- sai'avukem Cow -- kau Credit card -- vidonkut-nop Cross (n.) -- tuhs Cross-country skier -- messolektra-izh-halsu Cross-country skiing -- messolektra-izh-haltan Crucifix -- Yeisu-tuhs Cruise -- mahalovaya (n.), mahalovau (v.) Cup -- monek Cupboard -- tsorayek Cupid -- Kyupihd Dais -- skaf Dance (v.) -- tam-tor Dancer -- Dahnsuhr |Tamfa| Dark -- mu'gel-, mu'gelik (adj.); mu'gel (n.) Darkness -- mu'gel'es Dasher -- Dahshuhr |Graruhfa| Daughter -- ko-fu Dawn (n.) -- gad-keshtan Day -- gad Daybreak -- gad-keshtan Deacon -- dikuhn Decorate -- tremuhrau Decoration -- tremuhraya Deer -- dihr|lar| Dessert -- po-yem-tukh Diamond -- lerash-khush Diet (n.) -- yokul-montra (what is eaten); yokul-tashan (control of eating) Digital camera -- saga-glayek Digital music player -- sagaik ralash-tanaf-mavayek Digital recorder -- saga-vipladayek Digital video disc (DVD) -- saga-glanum-mathra |SGM| Digital video disc (DVD) player -- gluvayek t'saga-glanum-mathralar |GSGM| Dinner -- aru-yem Display -- gluvaya (n.), gluvau (v.); gluvayek (device) Display case -- gluv-mesk Dog -- dag Doll -- su-leitri Dollhouse -- su-leitri-kel Donkey -- danki Donner, Donder, Dunder -- Danuhr, Danduhr, Duhnduhr |Rahm| Drawstring -- seshau-pilakh Drink -- mon (n.), mon-tor (v.); mon-tukh (beverage) Drum (n.) -- vluhn Duet (n.) -- dah-mavaya Dwarf (n.) -- kobsu Eager -- nayik Ebenezer Scrooge -- Ebuh'nizuhr Skrudzh Early (adj.) -- ten-mal-, ten-malik Eat -- yokul Egg nog -- eig-nag, yu-mur-nag Elf -- wihnts Emotion(s) -- zherka Emotional -- zherka-bosh|-| Empty (adj.) -- herbosh|-| Energy -- tepul Enjoy -- tizh-tor Enjoyment -- tizh'es Enlighten -- viha'gel-tor Enlightenment -- viha'gelan Entertain -- gatselau Entertainer -- ko-gatselausu (female), sa-gatselausu (male) Entertainment -- gatselaya Errand -- skrol Ethereal -- ri-ek'tra-, ri-ek'traik Euphoria -- muhl-olau'es Euphoric -- muhl-olauk Evening -- khru Event -- pavek Evergreen (tree) --kwon-mor-lap Exchange -- di'kizh (n.), di'kizh-tor (v.) Excite -- teporilau Excited (adj.) -- teporilal-, teporilalik Excitement -- tepor'es Extraordinary (adj.) -- wehtsuri|-| Factory -- zhuk-om Fair (n.) -- wugolafu Family -- pi'maat Fantasy -- kropaya Fascinate -- sem-tor Fascinated (adj.) -- semyan-, semyanik Fascinating -- sem-rik Father -- sa-mekh The Father -- Osa-mekh Feast (n.) -- gadzhak Feast of the Nativity of our Lord -- Gadzhak t'Keshtan t'Sha'Opidsu Feed (v.) -- yem-tor Festival -- gad-muf Field (n.) -- solai Find -- talal (n.); tal-tor (v.) Fire (n.) -- yon Firecracker -- thorsh-leitri Fireplace -- yon-sha'ti Firewood -- yon-lapan Fireworks -- thorsh-kurosahlar The First Noel (The First Nowell, The First Noël) -- °Wuhr-No'el° Flash -- kahat (n.), kahai (v.) Flicker -- hanuvaya (n.), hanuvau (v.) Flying reindeer -- hashan-rein'dihr Folklore -- shasol-kethtra Food -- yem-tukh Football game -- zhagra t'terai-dukal-torvukh Forgive -- pabukh-tor Forgiveness -- pabukh'es Frame (n.) -- nentu Freeze -- le-sumaya (n.), le-sumau (v.) Frost (n.) -- le-su Frostbite -- le-suma-yontaya Frosty -- le-suyik Frosty the Snowman -- °Frasti Izhsu° Fruitcake -- savas-keik Frozen (adj.) -- le-sumal-, le-sumalik Fruit (n.) -- savas Fun -- mihrsh (n.); mihrsh-bosh|-| (adj.) Funny (adj.) -- mihr-, mihrik Furnace -- yon-falekek Gable -- an-bet Galilee -- Galili Gallop -- ausahr (n.), ausahr-tor (v.) Game (n.) -- zhagra Gather (v.) -- hoknau Gathering -- hoknaya Gem -- ek'zer George Bailey -- Dzhordzh Beili Ghost of Christmas Future -- Tam'a t'Fa-Wak-Krihst'muhs Ghost of Christmas Past -- Tam'a t'Vesht-Krihst'muhs Ghost of Christmas Present -- Tam'a t'La-Wak-Krihst'muhs Gift -- tan (present); ta'an (very valuable item) The Gift of the Magi -- °Ta'an t'Maguslar° Gingerbread -- dzhihndzhuhr-kap Gingerbread house -- dzhihndzhuhr-kap-kelek Girl -- ko-kan Give -- tan-tor Glory -- autliva (anc.) Glove (n.) -- el'rukhut Glow -- min (n.), min-tor (v.) Glutton -- |yem-|mausu Gold (n.) -- kin-tukh Grandchild -- kan-kan Granddaughter -- ko-kan-kan Grandfather -- fa-sa-mekh Grandmother -- fa-ko-mekh Grandparents -- fe-mekhu (TGV), fe-mekhlar (MGV) Grandson -- sa-kan-kan Grateful -- klem-bosh|-| Gratitude -- klem Greet -- na'shau Greeting (n.) -- na'shaya The Grinch -- Grihnch Gum (n.) -- lag Habit(s) -- es'merka Hair comb -- isachya-dref Hanger -- geldayek Hark! The Herald Angels Sing -- °Nazhu'uh.. Eik-Var-Eindzhuhllar Uralau° Harmony -- kril'es Harp (n.) -- harp Hearth -- yon-lanet Heaven -- oigen Hibernate -- wu-gluyuk-tor Hibernation -- wu-gluyuk Hidden gift/present -- ip-tan Hoar frost -- filt-le-su Holiday -- ovaigad Holly -- hali The Holy Bible -- Odunap The Holy Ghost, The Holy Spirit -- Vai-Tam'a Holy (adj.) -- vai|-| Holy man -- sa-vaisu The Holy Scriptures -- Vai-Kitalu Holy woman -- ko-vaisu Home -- ha'la (adv.), ha-kel (n.) Hoof -- stov'ya Horse (n.) -- hors Host (n.) -- farsu How the Grinch Stole Christmas! -- °Uf Grihnch Vazgal Krihst'muhs..° Hungry -- k'avon Husband -- sa-telsu I Saw Three Ships (Come Sailing In) -- °Nash-Veh Vesht Gla-Tor Reh Masu-Hali |Vimashalovaun|° I'll Be Home for Christmas -- °Nash-Veh Fa-Wek Nam-Tor Ha'la na'Krihst'muhs° Ice (n.) -- le-suma Ice skate (v.) -- le-suma-vritau Ice skater -- le-suma-vritausu Ice skates (n.) -- le-suma-vriteklar Ice skating rink -- shi'le-suma-vritaun Icicle -- le-suma-lipi Imagination -- glenonaya Imagine -- glenonau Indoor Christmas lights -- tvi-Krihst'muhs-ha'geletlar Indoor decorations -- tvi-tremuhrayalar Infant -- kan-bu Inflatible lawn decoration -- visovau-yehat yartra-tremuhraya Inspiration -- vi'le-eshan Inspire -- vi'le-esh-tor Island of Misfit Toys -- Vikuvtra t'Rinun-Leitrilar It's A Wonderful Life -- °Nam-Tor Molpaya-Bosh Ha'kiv° Item (n.) -- vel Jacket -- kopal Jar (n.) -- kak Jealous -- kis-ka Jealousy -- kis-ka'es Jehovah -- Yeihova Jesus (Christ) -- Yeisu|-Krist| Jingle (v.) -- zhizhi-tor Jingle Bells -- °Zhizhi-Kus-Vakhlar° Joseph -- Dzhosuhf Journey -- halovaya (n.), halovau (v.) Joy -- mak Joy To The World -- °Mak na'Panu° Joyful -- mak-bosh|-| Jump -- spen (n.); spen-tor (v.) Keep (v.) -- potau Key (n.) -- tal-muv King (n.) -- sa-te'krusu The Kingdom of God -- Te'kortra t'Oekon Kinsman -- sa-tomasu Kinswoman -- ko-tomasu Kiss -- shok (n.), shok-tor (v.) Kitchen -- af'tum, shi'fasan Kitten -- kaht-kan Knife (n.) -- lipau Knob -- elat Knock -- khlapaya (n.), khlapau (v.) Knot -- gor (n.), gor-tor (v.) Lace (n.) -- tu'ash-og-vel Ladder -- pu'uth Lamp (n.) -- ha'gelet (elect.); yonet (oil, gas, etc.) Lantern -- |makh-|yonet Late -- tab-ma Lawn decoration -- yartra-tremuhraya Lazy (adj.) -- kas'el|-| Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! -- °Kal-Tor Izh-Tor.. Kal-Tor Izh-Tor.. Kal-Tor Izh-Tor..° Letter to Santa (Claus) -- kitup na'Sahntuh |Klaz| Life -- ha'kiv The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus -- °Ha'kiv heh Dailissaklar t'Sahntuh Klaz° Light -- ha'gel (n.); ha'gelet (something that gives light) Light bulb -- ha'gelek Liquor -- omonel The Little Drummer Boy -- °Pi Sa-Kan-Vluhnsu° Log cabin -- lapuh-kel Loop (n.) -- pakuv The Lord -- Opidsu Love -- ashaya (n.), ashau (v.) Luck -- guhngi Lucky -- guhngi-bosh|-| Magic(al) (adj.) -- zaiposyan-, zaiposyanik Mail -- sakat (n.), sakat-tor (v.) Manger -- yem-muhraf Mantel -- abru-yon-nef Market (n.) -- ramakurai Mary, Maria, Mariam, Miriam, etc. -- Meri Mead -- miid Memento -- vokau-vel Memory -- vokaya Midnight -- sviti-mu'yor Milk (n.) -- thas Minister -- dva-fulagsu Miracle -- ekon-toryak Miracle on 34th Street -- °Ekon-Toryak fi'34-ik Kahr-Yut° Mrs. Claus -- Ko-Osu Klaz Mistletoe (n.) -- misuhl'to Mitten -- kaur-ozh-el'rukhut Model (n.) -- rev Modern -- iyi-, iyik Moon (n.) -- aikum Moonlight -- aikum-ha'gel Mother (n.) -- ko-mekh Movie -- dvuperuv Movie camera -- dvuperuv-glayek Movie projector -- dvuperuv-salehmek Music -- ralash-tanaf Napkin -- ru'lut-sai Narrate -- zatelv-tor Narration -- zatelvan Narrator -- zatelvsu The Nativity -- Keshtan |t'Yeisu| Necklace -- talu-ek'zeru Neighbor (n.) -- behsu Nephew -- sa-bath Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey -- °Nestuhr - Wu-Kalukalik Krihst'muhs-Danki° The New Testament -- Uzh-Stardvayan Newborn (n.) -- uzh-keshtu Newspaper -- ro'fori-thalvtra Niece -- ko-bath Night -- mu'yor The Night Before Christmas -- °Mu'yor fa'Krihst'muhs° Nightgown -- yuk-sai-vel Noel, Noël, Nowell -- No'el, Nowel Noise -- ralash The North Pole -- Desh'rak-Na Numb (adj.) -- rikashan-, rikashanik Numbness -- rikashan'es Nut -- kov-savas Oath (n.) -- relkoh Object (n.) -- vel Observe -- glantau Observer -- glantausu Odor -- vil Offer -- nufai (n.), nufau (v.) Offering -- nufaya Oil (n.) -- elmin Olive, the Other Reindeer -- °Alihv Vath-Rein'dihr° Open -- tu'ash-, tu'ashik (adj.); tu'ash (v.) Orb -- ek'kal Orchestra -- |suk-|pilakh-mavaultra Organ -- orguhn |molu-ralash-tanaf'mavek| Organ music -- orguhn-ralash-tanaf Ornament -- fanet Orphan (n.) -- rimekhusu Outdoor Christmas lights -- si-Krihst'muhs-ha'geletlar Outdoor decorations -- si-tremuhrayalar Oven -- fasek Overshoe -- abru-ash'el Pajamas -- yuk-sai-vel Paper (n.) -- dun Parent (n.) -- mekh Party (n., celebration) -- gabuluh Peace -- sochya Peppermint -- pepuhr'mihnt Peppermint candy -- pepuhr'mihnt-sloruta Perform -- torper-tor Performance -- torperan Performer -- torpersu Photograph (n.) -- ha'gel-bikuv Picture (n.) -- bikuv Pie -- torta Pilgrim -- bablarsu Pilgrimage -- bablaret Pillow (n.) -- trak Pipe (n., smoking) -- esh'vuzhau-mev Plate (n., dish) -- |yem-|math Plate of cookies -- math t'kuuhkilar Play -- mavau (v.); per-gluvaya (n., performance) Playful -- mavau-bosh Plaza -- gorplosh Poem -- fa'kaf Popcorn -- pap'korn Pope -- papa Praise -- krol (n.), krol-tor (v.) Prancer -- Prahnsuhr |Kuhvotamfa| Preacher -- dvaribsu, dva-fulagsu Present (n.) -- tan Priest -- sa-ekon-fulagsu Prophecy -- fa-wak-glan Prophet -- fa-wak-glansu Pudding -- puuhding Pumpkin pie -- puhm'kihn-torta Puppet -- krezihm Puppet show -- krezihm-gluvaya Puppeteer -- krezihmsu Puppy -- dag-kan Puzzle (n.) -- wi'trel Quality (n.) -- romosh Quantity -- nosahp Queen (n.) -- ko-te'krusu Quiet (adj.) -- hizhuk Rain -- sov-masu (n.), sov-mashau (v.) Rainy (adj.) -- sov-masuyan-, sov-masuyanik Rare (adj.) -- ritsuri|-| Reach -- pulaya (n.), pulau (v.) Read (v.) -- telv-tor Ready -- pok|-| Receive -- poprah Record (n., phonograph) -- ralash-math Record player -- ralash-math-mavayek Recorder (device) -- vipladayek Reindeer -- rein'dihr, ha'kel-kerih'bu Remember -- vokau Reminder -- zakashtaya Restaurant -- yokul-mahr-kel Reveal -- ahklavau Revelation -- ahklavaya Reward (n.) -- dontan Rich (adj.) -- don-ka Ride -- faut (n., bus, horse, etc.); fau-tor (v.) Rider (person) -- fausu Rime -- ihsek-le-suma Ring (n.) -- mokuv Rip open (v.) -- tu'tres-tor Ritual -- ho-rah Roasted chestnuts -- pseth'fal-fasalik mesk-kov-savaslar Rocker, Rocking chair -- hor'wes-kusan Room (n.) -- tvi-shal (TGV), tvihal (MGV) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer -- °Rudalf Yon-Kur-Hanalik Rein'dihr° Sack (n.) -- sa'haf Saint -- oveh St. Nicholas -- Oveh Nihkuhluhs, Oveh Nihkoluhs St. Nick -- Oveh Nihk Santa Claus -- Sahntuh Klaz Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town -- °Sahntuh Klaz Sarlahn na'Kahr° Santa's workshop -- zup-shal t'Sahntuh The Savior -- Okorsovausu Scarf -- patam-sai (head), talu-sai (neck) School holiday -- shi'oren-ovaigad Service (n., church) -- van-tu Sheep -- ship|lar| Shepherd -- ship-fulagsu Silent Night -- °Ralash-Fam Mu'yor° Sing (v.) -- uralau Singer -- uralausu Sister -- ko-kai Ski -- izh-hal-wonidohn (n.), izh-hal-tor |k'wonidohnlar| (v.) Skier -- izh-halsu Sky -- igen Sled (n.) -- izh-hali Sleigh -- izh-aushfa-hali (general term), izh-hors-hali (horse-drawn) Sleigh bell -- kus-vakh t'izh-aushfa-hali Sleigh ride -- faut svi'izh-aushfa-hali Sleep -- yuk (n.), yuk-tor (v.) Slipper -- ash'yakhut Snow -- izh (n.); izhau (v.) Snowball (n.) -- izh-dukal Snowflake -- izh-wef Snowman -- izhsu Showshoe (n.) -- izh-ash'el Snowstorm -- izh-sahriv Snowy -- izhyan-, izhyanik Sock (n.) -- ash'ai Son -- sa-fu The Son (of God) -- Osa-fu |t'Oekon| Sparkle (v.) -- ug'smarkau Spirit (n.) -- tam'a (ghost); |tvi-|katra (soul) Star (n.) -- yel Star of Bethlehem -- Yel t'Beth'le'hem Stocking -- wu-ash'ai Story (tale) -- var Storybook Lane -- Wonil-Yut t'Var-Dunap Street -- kahr-yut Street light -- kahr-yut-ha'gelet Stress (n.) -- hishel Sugar (n.) -- slor-tukh Surprise -- ak'wikmut (n.), ak'wikmun (v.) Sweater -- fashek-lamekhek Table (n.) -- pasu Tale -- var Tape (n.) -- terzhel (adhesive strip); ralash-zhel (recording medium) Tape dispenser -- terzhel-tanek Tape recorder -- ralash-zhel-vipladayek Taste -- zahvan (n.), zahv-tor (v.) Tea -- tchai Tear(s) -- bezhun-masu Teenager -- leh-ya'shakhuvsu Telegram -- raf-elakh-skladan Telephone (n.) -- irak-varibek Television -- irak-dvubikuvan Television broadcast -- irak-dvubikuvan-sasaya Television program -- irak-dvubikuv-glatumaya Television set -- irak-dvubikuvek Temperature -- falek'es Text -- kitutra Thank (v.) -- itaren Thankful -- itar-bosh|-| Thermometer -- falek'es-thonek Thermostat -- falek'es-dvelek The Three Wise Men -- Reh Kau-Bosh-Sasu Tie (v.) -- skor-tor Time (n.) -- wak Tiny Tim Cratchett -- Mapi Tihm Krahchiht Tired -- zungor|-| Too busy -- nuh'toranik Too few -- nuh'zamik Too many -- nuh'wehk Too much -- nuh'mau Tool (n.) -- raul Town -- kahr Toy (n.) -- leitri Toy airplane -- leitri-sov-hashek Toy car -- leitri-solektra-hali Toy factory -- leitri-zhuk-om Toy soldier -- leitri-ask'ersu Toy train -- leitri-shefek-haliku Toy truck -- leitri-nahaleshek Toybox -- leitri-natuhn Toymaker -- leitri-torsu Tracks (footprints) -- ash'yaidarlar Tranquil (adj.) -- mehizhuk Tranquility -- mehizhuk'es Trash (n.) -- guhsh Trash bag -- guhsh-sa'haf Trash can -- guhsh-tuhlek Treasure (n.) -- odon Tree (n.) -- lap Tree stand -- lap-mesk Tree trunk -- lap-fek Tribute (n.) -- nadordatoran Trim the tree -- tremuhrau lap Trio -- rehek Trumpet -- truhmpuht Twig -- pi'gel Ugly sweater -- watosh-fashek-lamekhek Umbrella -- sov-masu-krein Uncommon -- ritsuk|-| Underwear, Undergarment -- ne-sai-vel Unexpected (adj.) -- rigishuk Uniform (n.) -- dvin-sai-vel Unique -- wuhin-, wuhinik Untie (v.) -- saskor-tor Unused (adj.) -- ri'isal-, ri'isalik Unusual (adj.) -- ritsuri|-| Unwrap (v.) -- sapawein-tor Up On the Housetop -- °Abu fi'Kelek-Fik° Upright (adj.) -- abuvenik Upside-down (adj.) -- abu-vla-nu'leyik Use -- is (n.), is-tor (v.) Useful -- is-bosh|-| Useless -- is-fam-, is-famik Vacuum cleaner -- spolau-puyek, kitek-spolayek Valuable -- taluhk|-| Varied -- vuhnal-, vuhnalik Variety -- vuhna'es Various -- vuhnauk Vase -- svai-mesklam Venison -- dihr-kahm Video camera -- glanum-glayek Video cassette recorder (VCR) -- vipladayek t'glanum-katuhplar |VGK| Videotape (n.) -- glanum-vipladau-zhel Village -- pi'kahr The Virgin Mary -- Ko-Ri'estuhsu Meri Visitor -- yaretausu Vixen -- Vihksuhn |Ko-Faks| Vow (n.) -- ugrelkoh Wagon -- leitri-hali Wait -- bek (n.), bek-tor (v.) Wake up (v.) -- sayuk-tor (arise); sasar-tor (rouse someone) Want -- aitlun (n.), aitlu (v.) Warm -- lamekh|-| (adj.); lamekhau (v.) Waste (v.) -- thinoi Watch -- glantaya (n., observation); glantau (v., observe); lesh-wak-vel (n., timepiece) Watch fob (n.) -- el'rekau-vel t'lesh-wak-vel Wealth -- don-tak Weather (n.) -- igen-va Welcome -- rom'lashan (n., TGV), rom'lasha (v., TGV); farmahn (n., MGV), farmah (v., MGV) Whipped cream -- pakuhshal-krim Whisper -- nukvaribet (n.); nukvariben (v.) Window -- krani Wine -- vin Winter (n.) -- Karil, "Kareel" (colloquial); samek-wak|-krus| (scientific) Winter festival -- Karil-gad-muf Winter solstice -- yel-be-wak t'Karil The Winter Warlock -- Karil-Sa-Krelsh Winter Wonderland -- °Karil-Shi'Molpaya° Wire (n.) -- raf-elakh (elect.); mokelakh (metal) Wisdom -- kau The Wise Men -- Kau-Bosh-Sasular Wonder -- molpaya (n.), molpau (v.) Wonderful -- molpaya-bosh Wonderland -- shi'molpaya Wood -- lapan Woods -- laptra Workshop -- zup-shal Worship -- kon (n.), kon-tor (v.) Worthless -- don-fam-, don-famik Worthy -- kerik Wrap (v.) -- pawein-tor Wreath -- kaspakuv Writings (n.) -- kitalu Yahweh -- Yeihova Yard -- ker Yard decoration -- ker-tremuhraya Yarn -- strachau-elakh The Year Without a Santa Claus -- °Tevun rik'Sahntuh Klaz° Young -- nu'ri|-| (adj.); kanlar (n.) Yule log -- yul-lapuh Yuletide -- Yul'taid |Yul-Wak| Yuletide ball -- Yul'taid-tamut Zeal -- nayik'es Zenith -- dan-pid-sfek (highest point), kahr-abu (directly up) Category:Vulcan